hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Porcupine
Enhancer "Porcupine is a Transmuter. His ability revolves around manipulating his body hairs as weapons." Wouldn't he be an Enhancer then? Enhancement is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body. Transmutation means a person can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else. Transmutation allows your aura to mimic properties of a substance. Things created via Transmutation are pure aura. : If someone could cite a reference wherein Porcupine is a transmuter or an enhancer, it must be placed in the page. Him being an enhancer sounds more fit in his ability description. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 05:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Changed nen type to unknown I have changed Porcupine's nen type to unknown as, looking at the history, it seems that his description as a Transmuter is a leftover from when someone originally assessed his ability to be Transmutation -- since then the ability was changed to Unknown but his nen type has been left with the mistaken assumption. Maybe I'm missing that Porcupine's nen type was disclosed in databooks or something? Please share if you have a reliable source for his nen type, Acidkeeper (talk) 17:54, August 31, 2016 (UTC) While I have no viable evidence to prove that Porcupine is a "Transmuter". I believe sometime ago it was confirmed by a former or present moderator on here that he is a confirmed Transmuter, from information found in one of the official data books. RumbleXRumble (talk) 17:59, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Porcupine is not present in any of the databooks in this compilation (https://imgur.com/a/tYEuz) at least. Acidkeeper (talk) 20:36, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Well it's stated on Worm's wikia page he's also a Transmuter from the 2001 Character Databook. So unless someone can present an excerpt of said databook or if the Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection cards can verify Porcupine is truly a Transmuter, then I guess it should stay as unknown. Also the link you posted is from the 2004 Databook. RumbleXRumble (talk) 00:19, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Interesting. The information about Worm was added by L44021. Maybe she can help? I will try to get a hold of the elusive 2001 databook. Does anyone know if scans are still up anywhere? Acidkeeper (talk) 14:02, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Well that person was a Former Mod on here and sadly no longer frequently edits on here. And I'm not sure off hand where you can find scans of the 2001 character databook, but again Porcupine's Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection card could verify whether he's a Transmuter or not, because most of the cards specify what Nen type a pacific character is. RumbleXRumble (talk) 14:37, September 1, 2016 (UTC) His Nen type may have been revealed in an old databook as well, but he's a transmuter in Battle Collection just like Killua, see the top left kanji stands for transmuter, that's all you need to know. XPorcupine01.jpg 166 xKillua24.jpg MrGenial11 (talk) 15:45, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Ok! Glad that's been clarified! Also I didn't know that the Kanji on the top left explains what Nen type the character, which is good to know. RumbleXRumble (talk) 15:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ---- Each nen type has a color: *Red: Enhancement *Purple: Transmutation *Blue: Conjuration *Cyan: Specialization *Green: Manipulation *Orange: Emission *Black: Unknown system You can see in Meruem's cards that his nen type was 'Unknown' when he was known as "King". Alos in Kurapika's collection, some stamps are cyan and some are blue. 18:19, September 3, 2016 (UTC)